Clinical studies and practice have shown that reducing pressure in proximity to a tissue site can augment and accelerate growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but is has proven particularly advantageous for treating wounds. Regardless of the etiology of a wound, whether trauma, surgery, or another cause, proper care of the wound is important to the outcome. Treatment of wounds with reduced pressure may be commonly referred to as “reduced-pressure wound therapy,” but is also known by other names, including “negative-pressure therapy,” “negative pressure wound therapy,” and “vacuum therapy,” for example. Reduced-pressure therapy may provide a number of benefits, including migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissues, improved blood flow, and micro-deformation of tissue at a wound site. Together, these benefits can increase development of granulation tissue and reduce healing times.
While the clinical benefits of reduced-pressure therapy are widely known, the cost and complexity of reduced-pressure therapy can be a limiting factor in its application, and the development and operation of reduced-pressure systems, components, and processes continues to present significant challenges to manufacturers, healthcare providers, and patients.